


Boys Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grizz takes Sam zip lining for his birthday





	Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So i went zip lining and made this terrible thing

Sam scrunched his nose up. "Zip lining?" He signed and said, despite Grizz being fully fluent now in ASL. "Come on! It's your birthday and I want to get you out of your comfort zone! But only if you're fine with it" Grizz signed, an excited smile on his face. Sam looked over at the check in then back at Grizz. "Fine" He signed, crossing his arms after. Grizz's smile widened and he took Sam's hand, pulling him into the check in. 

 

"Oh, hi! You're Grizz and Sam, right" Sam glanced at Grizz. "You already had this scheduled?" He signed, to which Grizz responded with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, that's us" Grizz said, ignoring the tiny glare from Sam. "Well, sign these papers and your guides will be here soon to help put the harnesses on" The lady said, handing Sam and Grizz papers on a clip board. The two grabbed them, sitting down on a bench. 

 

Sam's eyes widened as he read the cautions. "I could fucking die" He signed, worry in his eyes. "But you're not going to. I won't let anything happen to you" Grizz signed back, a comforting smile on his face. Sam had a bit of doubt in his eyes, but signed the paper anyway handing it back to the woman, Grizz following his actions soon after.

 

"Did you guys bring your phones?" The two nodded, and the woman handed them bags to put their phones in. "They'll put this on your harness, okay?" Sam nodded, fidgeting with his hands. Grizz put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this" He said, not signing that time. "I know" Sam signed back and said, smiling wryly. 

 

Their two guides walked towards them and Sam's eyes widened, concerning Grizz a bit. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Sam glanced at the pair before beginning to sign. "They're hot" Grizz chuckled. "Oh, he's deaf. Uh, we don't know sign language..." One of the guides trailed off. "It's fine, he can read lips and I can translate if he doesn't quite understand" The guides nodded. "Well, I'm Carter and this is Will" Carter introduced the two, then asked their names. "Sam" Sam said and signed out of habit. "I'm Grizz". "Well, nice to meet you, Sam, Grizz. We're gonna go ahead and put your harnesses on while we wait for the other group to arrive".

 

The guides helped the two into their harnesses and attached the phone bags on. The other group arrived soon and Sam soon learned the names of them. Karla, Jackson, but Karla called him Red, and Lillian. Red was the least annoying. Lillian and Karla kept bragging about themselves, Red did too but less than the two, and flirting with their guides. The guides weren't really into it though which made Sam chuckle as they began to walk to their first stop.

 

"What's so funny?" The other members of their group looked at him weirdly as he signed. "Those two keep flirting with our guides. They aren't into though" Grizz chuckled as well, bumping their shoulders together.

 

They finally reached the first stop, Sam's eyes widening. "You good?" Grizz signed, another concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine" Sam said, the other group members looking at them weirdly again. "Why do you talk like that?" Karla said when Sam wasn't looking. Grizz didn't sign the question back to Sam, not wanting to hurt his feelings so Sam didn't answer. "Hey, I asked you a question" Karla said, a glare on her face. "Sorry, I'm deaf" Sam said, looking at Grizz for a second before looking back at Karla.

 

"Deaf people can't talk" She crossed her arms. "That's mute, not deaf" Grizz informed, pulling Sam closer to him. "Whatever, fag" Karla spit, her friends laughing. "Let's not do this today" Will intervened, Carter agreeing with him. Karla rolled her eyes but complied. The guides told them the rules and showed them how to break before letting them go.

 

"Jesus, fuck" Sam whispered, trying his best to not look at how high he was going to be in the air. "Hey, babe, it's gonna be fine. You can always opt out if you need to. I'm not gonna force you to do this. Pretty sure those guys won't miss us" Grizz signed, trying to lighten the mood a little. Sam chuckled and sighed, leaning his head on Grizz's shoulder. "Okay" He said, closing his eyes for a bit. Grizz pulled Sam's head up. "Do you wanna go last or before me?" He signed, smiling slightly. "Before" Grizz nodded and let Sam go in front of him to he hooked up to the line.

 

"You're gonna want to push on the brakes when you get to that tree right near the platform, okay?" Will said, and Sam nodded. "Okay, clear" He said and Sam pushed off, trying desperately to not close his eyes and scream. He pushed down on the brakes once he reached the tree and bit the inside of his lip. The guide helped him come to a complete stop and unhooked him from the line. "Oh, look. It's the fag" Lillian said, and Carter stopped the conversation before it could escalate. "Hey, say one more thing and we'll have to ask you to leave" The group shut their mouths and Sam smiled to himself. Grizz came down soon after, hair going every which way making Sam laugh. 

 

"What?" Grizz's lips were pulled up into a grin, laughing along with Sam. "Your hair" Sam signed and Grizz rolled his eyes. He pulled a hairband off his wrist and tied his hair up, smiling at Sam. "Beautiful" Sam signed, then turned back to the guides and waited silently for his turn, Grizz'z head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. 

 

"You're up" Grizz said despite knowing Sam couldn't hear him. Sam took the hint and stepped forward, looking at the line. Holy shit. Sam turned to look at Grizz. "I'm sorry. I can't do this" Sam signed, stepping towards Grizz again. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to" Grizz signed and said. "Does he not want to?" Will asked. Grizz shook his head. "Hey, it's fine. You can take those stairs and follow the path where we came from and boom. Back at the building where you can get someone to take your harness off".

 

Sam began having trouble breathing, holding onto Grizz tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He whispered, tears falling down his face. Grizz pulled his face up to look at him, frowning slightly. "Hey, hey, babe, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out" Grizz put Sam's hand on his chest. "Focus, copy my breathing" Sam nodded, trying to regulate his breathing but failing.

 

Grizz bit the inside of his lip and leant forward, kissing Sam softly. Sam smiled weakly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Grizz's neck as he stepped up on the tips of his toes so Grizz wouldn't have to lean down. Grizz pulled away, Sam letting out a whine. "You good?" Sam nodded smiling softly at Grizz. "Well, let's get the fuck out of here"


End file.
